


Six Gifts

by ChippedCat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's parents, Adora-Day, Birthday Fluff, Double Trouble cashes in, F/F, Gift Giving, Marriage Proposal, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Trans minor male character, he's female in the show but I pulled a Jewelstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCat/pseuds/ChippedCat
Summary: There are six gifts Adora treasures the most.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Six Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Adora! I wrote my first fluff-fic for the occasion, which was fun and something I'll definitely do again. I gotta balance all that angst and trauma recovery with some lightness.  
> Anyway, here's just a few examples of Adora's best birthdays. Hope you enjoy!

** 1\. Birth **

“Oh, little one.” King Randor looked down at the girl in his arms with a smile. “I’m so happy to meet you.”

“I can’t believe we have children, Randor.” King Merlen said excitedly. He carried a boy in his arms. “After so long, we have two little babies to share our joy with. To share our kingdom with, someday.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, love. There is still the matter of who will be the ruler if they are twins.” Randor reminded his husband.

“Whoever is wiser. Still, whoever rules, they shall both work to bring us back into a golden age.”

“Perhaps wait until they are older to put so much pressure on the children. Leading our people into prosperity is a lot to expect of newborns.”

“Of course, of course. For now, royal responsibilities will be put aside. I want them to have happy, carefree childhoods like you and I were deprived of.” Merlen cradled his son to his chest, and the little boy yawned cutely. Randor chuckled.

“Only the best for our children.” He agreed. He leaned forward and kissed Merlen, careful of the infants they both held. The girl shifted restlessly and Randor broke the kiss off.

“What’s wrong, Adora? Anxious already?” he asked rhetorically. Adora waved her little arms, and both fathers smiled.

“So fidgety. This one is going to be hard to put down for naptime someday.” Merlen laughed.

“Adam, on the other hand, is already passed out.” Randor nodded to the boy in his husband’s arms, who was lightly snoring. 

“He’s more like his Daddy Randor. Lazy little thing.” Merlen teased.

“Well, it seems Adora’s more like Papa Merlen, who can’t relax to save his life.”

“If someone’s life were at stake, I could relax.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Adam, can you believe your Daddy and his ridiculous claims?” Merlen asked, fake heartbreak on his face. Randor scoffed.

“Drama king.”

“Your drama king, thank you. Until death do us part.”

“That’s right, I’m stuck with you.” they kissed again, and for that single moment, everything was perfect.

** 2\. Third Birthday **

“Get back here!” Adora yelled, chasing the older Cadets as best she could with her little legs. The cadets laughed and didn’t stop, tearing through the halls and quickly disappearing out of sight. She didn’t stop running. “Give it back!”

Adora eventually grew tired and stopped to lean against the wall. She caught her breath and took a look around at where she was. It wasn’t anywhere Shadow Weaver had taken her, but the Fright Zone was so big that she wasn’t surprised. It would take her years to see the whole place.

She was near one of the side doors that led outside. That much was clear from the draft coming from under the door. She wasn’t allowed outside without adult supervision. It was one of Shadow Weaver’s only rules. Still, a small part of her was tempted, if only because she was sure that’s where the older kids had run off to. She needed to get her Cadet Handbook back if she was going to graduate from Infant Class to Cadet training. 

The mean older kids were always stealing her things. A small part of her hated them for that, especially that huge Octavia kid. Rumor had it that she would be made Force Captain before long. Adora didn’t like the thought that Octavia would have even more authority over her. She was such a bully.

Adora was so lost in thought that the little noise almost escaped her notice. The cry came from outside the door and sounded muffled. Adora’s head snapped in the direction, curious. She’d never heard such a noise before.

It sounded again, louder. Adora crept towards the door and put her head against it, straining to hear more. The little high-pitched cry grew louder the longer Adora listened. Something was definitely outside. She should run away and alert Shadow Weaver.

Instead, something inside her told her that she needed to know what was crying. Someone, or something, was in trouble, and the job of any Horde soldier was to help those in trouble.

Adora opened the door with a button press and on the other side was a small, sealed box with a hole torn into the side. It was wet from the pouring rain but otherwise looked like a perfectly normal box. She titled her head to the side in confusion, and the box cried out, causing her to jump back in alarm. No box she’d ever seen could cry.

Then a small hand came out of the hole and Adora screamed. The box screamed back and the hand retracted.

“Oh, wait, I’m sorry,” Adora said without thinking. She didn’t mean to make the box frightened. This time, instead of a hand, an eye appeared in the hole, looking at her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” the eye blinked and something pressed against the sealed top of the box. The eye disappeared and there was another piercing cry.

It clicked in Adora’s brain. Of course, the box wasn’t alive. Someone was trapped inside it.

“I’ll get out. Just a moment.” Adora looked around and saw a sharp piece of metal lying on the ground nearby. There was always something sharp handy in the Fright Zone. As much as she didn’t want to step out into the rain, this was one of her duties. She had to help this person. She picked up the metal piece and carefully broke the box’s tape before pulling open the flaps. Inside was a naked, wet kid around Adora’s age, shivering and looking up at Adora in fear.

“Hi, I’m Adora.” Adora said gently. “Who are you?” The kid didn’t say anything in return, but her gaze softened. 

“ _ Mrow. _ ” That wasn’t a word Adora knew. It didn’t sound like a word at all, more of a noise. 

“Is that your name?” Adora asked. The kid only blinked and made the noise again. “Not a talker, huh? That’s okay. Some people communicate differently, like the lizard-folk.” She was definitely some kind of hybrid like the lizard-folk. She had matted fur, mismatched eyes, strange ears, and a tail curled around her legs. Still, she was a child, just like Adora. Adora would feel bad just leaving the other girl out in the rain because she couldn’t talk.

“Were you crying because you’re wet? I don’t like to be wet either.” Adora tried again. The kid shook her head a little. She could understand talking. That was good. “But you don’t want to be wet, do you?” she shook her head again.

“Would you like to come inside?” the girl sat up a little, uncurling from the ball she’d formed at the bottom of the soggy box. She stuck her head out and looked around, spotting the open door. “It’s much warmer and nicer inside.” Adora coaxed. The girl seemed hesitant. Something about the Fright Zone’s interior caused her tail to fluff up.

“Well….” Adora raked her brain of ways to get the kid inside. She would freeze in this weather, and Adora hated the thought of that. “Are you hungry?” this grabbed the girl’s attention. “There’s food inside. But you have to follow me in, or you won’t get anything.” Adora took a tentative step back, and the girl crawled out of the box to follow her. She had a piece of paper clutched in her hand but still walked on all fours, wobbling on the unsteady gait.

Adora managed to walk it all the way inside with the girl following her, which was a miracle considering how freaked the kid was. Once she was inside, she closed the door, and the girl sat down and looked around with her ears pinned against her head.

“What’s this?” Adora reached for the piece of paper a little too quickly and the girl hissed. Adora leaned back and the girl calmed slightly. She looked in the other direction and handed Adora the paper. “I can’t read this.” Water had utterly destroyed any writing that was once on the note, except for a few letters at the bottom. 

_ Pl_a_e __ke _are of C_ra _

“Please…. take care… of…. And I can’t make out that last word.” Adora squinted at the paper. “Is that supposed to be your name? K-ra?” she pronounced slowly. The girl looked up. “It is! But I can’t tell what it says.”

“ _ Mrow.” _

“Yes, you said that.” Adora sighed. She tried to fold up the wet paper, but it just fell apart. All she could do was drop the pulp on the ground. There went the only link to who this kid was.

“Maybe, I could  _ make  _ a name for you? If you don’t have one that I know.” Adora offered. The girl just blinked. “What about….. Elizabeth?” the girl stuck out her tongue. “No, you’re right, that’s stupid. Catrina?” she hesitated before shaking her head. Adora figured that’s because it was closer to her actual name. 

“Um…. Catra?” that had most of the letter Adora had made out. The girl smiled at that, and Adora grinned back. “Okay, Catra it is. It’s nice to meet you.”

** 3\. Fifteenth Birthday **

Adora examined herself in the puddle on the roof as best she could. If only there were some kind of reflective glass in the Fright Zone, she could see herself better, though it’s likely that would only lead to vanity.

“Is it Clothes Day already?” Catra asked, pulling herself up onto their spot with her signature smirk. Adora hadn’t been waiting long, but she was still happy to see her friend. And embarrassed to have been caught preening.

“Yeah, Shadow Weaver dropped them off this morning.” Adora agreed. “I’ve always wondered why I get new clothes between graduations. It’s never a complete outfit either.” Shadow Weaver was always extra nice to Adora on one specific day, which included giving her new clothes. Cadets received their official uniforms at Graduation each year. Still, for some reason on Clothes Day, Shadow Weaver gave Adora a personal clothing item.

It’s probably because you’re her favorite.” Catra joked humorlessly.

“Shadow Weaver likes us all equally.”

“She’s not here. You don’t have to say stuff like that.”

“Is this about the swimming simulator?” Adora sighed.

“She threw me in the water without even teaching me anything first!” Catra growled, her tail fluffing up.

“It’s called learning on the job.”

“It’s called attempted murder.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“Please, you love it. I’m way more interesting than the other Cadets.” Catra chuckled. “Smarter, too. Even with those excellent aptitude tests of yours, you can’t outwit me.”

“Well, Kyle is hardly a fair comparison.” Adora shrugged. She looked at the headpiece overtaking her forehead again. She looked stupid. “If you’re such a genius, help me figure out how to wear this ridiculous thing so I don’t upset Shadow Weaver.” Catra looked Adora over, lingering too long in areas that weren’t where Adora needed advice.

“It contrasts with your poof too much.” She said finally.

“I know. Can you help?”

“Have you considered ditching the poof? It’s the ridiculous part of your getup, to be honest. The helmet is cool.”

“It’s not a helmet. It looks like a tiara.”

“Oh please, you? In a tiara? What are you, a Princess?”

“Don’t even joke.” Adora said seriously. “Can you imagine?”

“Adora the Princess.” Catra mused dramatically. “Sounds awful.”

“So we’re agreed that it’s not a tiara?”

“Yes, fine, it’s a helmet, doesn’t matter.” Adora waved off the controversy.

“I’m no fashion expert, but I don’t think you can make it work.” Catra decided.

“Then what do I do? Should I just throw it out? That seems like a waste.” Adora frowned. 

“You shouldn’t throw it out, it’s cool-looking. Just not on you.” Catra chuckled.

“Why don’t you wear it, then?”

“What?” Catra’s swagger was suddenly gone. “Are you serious?”

“You said yourself it looks bad on me, but you like it. Why not wear it?”

“It’s from  _ Shadow Weaver _ .” She hissed.

“No, it’s not.” Adora insisted, taking off the headpiece and holding it out to her friend. “It’s from me.” Catra took it with shaky hands.

“Thank you.” She managed. She suddenly looked nervous. Was Adora’s gift weirding her out?

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want it-” Adora started.

“No, no.” Catra cut off. “It’s just….” she thought for a second. “I don’t think anyone’s ever given me anything for free before.”

“Maybe we should make this a regular thing, then. Getting each other things.” Adora offered.

“I’d like that.” Catra grinned. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I have something for you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Close your eyes.” Catra looked very nervous now, but Adora trusted she wasn’t about to get pranked, so she closed her eyes. 

There was breath on her lips, and then Catra’s mouth touched against hers. Adora leaned closer, chasing the intoxicating feeling, and Catra put a hand around her waist to pull her in. When she finally pulled back, Adora beamed at her friend.

“What was that?” she asked breathlessly.

“It’s a kiss. I saw some of the older Cadets doing it. It’s what you do when you really like someone and want to show them.” Catra admitted. “And I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” 

“Do you want to do it again?” Catra asked hopefully. Adora put a hand around Catra’s back and pulled her in, this time opening her mouth.

When it was done, they touched their foreheads together and caught their breath.

“We should do this all the time.” Adora giggled.

“If we’re careful, then I think we can get away with it.” Catra agreed. She was always the one to throw caution to the wind, but this time Adora was right there with her.

“Who knows what would happen if we’re caught, but as long as we’re together, it’ll be okay.” Adora promised with another quick peck. She felt a deep sense of contentedness that she wanted to treasure forever.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to either girl at the time, this would be one birthday Adora wouldn’t remember.

** 4\. Nineteenth Birthday **

Birthdays are a strange thing Adora still doesn’t understand. Bow had his last year, Glimmer’s was barely a month ago, and now it was Adora’s turn. There doesn’t seem to be any set time between birthdays, and thus Adora has trouble fitting them into her schedule. Furthermore, she doesn’t get why they happen every year. The only thing in the Horde that happened yearly was Graduation when Horde soldiers moved from one Cadet level to the next. It wasn’t a perfect comparison since each specific graduation only happened once. 

Bow promised Adora that Graduation and birthdays were somewhat similar. Once they brought out the cake, Adora knew that was a lie.

“Happy Birthday, Adora!” Glimmer exclaimed, appearing in the room holding the massive confection. Adora awoke with a start and flung her blade in the direction of the noise that woke her. Glimmer shrieked, vanished, and reappeared on the other side of the room, far away from Adora’s early morning assassination attempts.

“Wha….?” She opened her eyes blurrily as Glimmer set the cake down near the waterfall.

“It’s your birthday.” Glimmer said again, this time lacking much of her enthusiasm. “One hallmark of a birthday is cake for breakfast.”

“Cake? In the morning?” Adora was skeptical.

“It’s your birthday.” Glimmer repeated, as if that explained everything. 

“You mentioned.”

“So…. Cake!”

“But why?”

“Because it’s-”

“My birthday, I know.” Adora cut off. It was too early for this.

“Just have a slice. Please? Bow and I spent hours figuring out what flavor you’d like best. Since you’ve never had a birthday, let alone a birthday cake, we just have to guess.” Glimmer explained. 

“Alright.” Adora climbed out of bed and wobbled over to the cake. Glimmer cut a piece with a big smile and handed it to her friend, who didn’t bother with utensils and stuck the whole thing in her mouth. “It’s good.”

“How’d you like the flavor?”

“It tastes like cake. I like it.”

“Oh. Good.” Glimmer looked like she wanted to say more but instead smiled flatly. “Come on then. Bow is waiting for us downstairs.” She grabbed Adora’s wrist and dragged her out of her bedroom. 

Adora was surprised they weren’t teleporting, but Glimmer had been keeping a better eye on her power-usage lately, so maybe it wasn’t that shocking.

“We’re walking, huh? Where are we going?” Adora asked idly.

“Training room. Bow wants to test out some of his trick arrows and thinks She-Ra would be the perfect opponent.” Glimmer explained, still dragging Adora by the hand.

“What fun gimmick does he have now? Did he make a cake arrow?” she laughed at the thought.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He’s really excited about your birthday.”

“I just don’t understand why. You just had a birthday not too long ago. Why is mine so special?”

“It’s your first. None of us can even remember our first birthdays, and if we could, they probably wouldn’t be a great memory. Babies can’t appreciate things like birthdays.”

“I’m not sure I can either.”

“Adora, the point of the day is that it’s all about you. This is the day you were born.”

“We don’t know that. All we know is that this is the day Shadow Weaver gave me my new clothes.” That was the best assumption they could make. The Horde didn’t have birthdays, but Clothes Day was close. Though, for the past few years, Clothes Day had filled Adora with a strange sense of loss. Hopefully, birthdays would be a happier occasion.

“Here we are.” Glimmer stopped in front of the training room. Adora noted a suspicious lack of lights coming from under the door and noise from inside. She unsheathed her Sword.

“Something’s wrong.”

“What?”

“There’s no one in the training room and all the lights are off,” Adora explained.

“Adora-”

“Get behind me. For the Honor of Grayskull!”

“Wait!” Glimmer yelled, but Adora was already transformed and kicking the door down. It flew off the hinges and slid across the floor of the training room.

Suddenly, the lights came on, and Adora raised her Sword to strike.

“Surpri- AHH!” Bow jumped up from behind a piece of equipment and shrieked when he saw She-Ra. Several other Rebellion members popped up from hiding places as well, only to duck back.

“Adora, there’s no danger! It’s a surprise party!” Glimmer waved her arms with an exasperated sigh. 

“A what?”

“A party for your birthday. Glimmer led you here and we are surprising you with a fun shindig.” Bow explained, cautiously approaching Adora, who still had the Sword hefted for an attack.

“You lured me down here under false circumstances, ambushed me, and now expect me to have fun?” Adora clarified.

“When you put it that way…” Glimmer grumbled.

“Is this another birthday thing?”

“Yes, but not every birthday.” Bow gently took the Sword away from Adora and leaned it against the wall. “It’s just for fun.”

“You scared me!”

“Yes. For fun.”

“Huh.”

“Come on out, everyone, it’s alright. We just startled her.” Bow called for the people hiding among the equipment. People gradually started to file out and mingle in the open space of the training room. “I’m sorry. I should have considered that this was a bad idea for you,” he admitted, turning back to Adora.

“It’s fine.” Adora finally shifted back. “You just surprised me.”

“Mission accomplished, then.” Glimmer said.

“Come on, let’s party.” Bow walked onto the floor and Adora and Glimmer followed. “Tell me, did you like the chocolate cake.”

Adora glanced at Glimmer, who nodded vigorously.

“Yes, I did. I loved it. Very… chocolate. I could definitely taste it.” Adora stammered. Glimmer face-palmed, but Bow beamed.

“That’s great! Glimmer wanted to go with red velvet, but I knew a good classic chocolate was the one. There’s some more at the snack table if you’re interested.”

“Is there anything with some nutritional value?” Adora asked hopefully. She loved cake and sugar, but consuming too much of the stuff often came back to haunt her after so long eating ration bars.

“There’s some cheese crackers. Cheese has protein, right?” Bow mused.

“Sure. Why not?” Adora shrugged and let herself be guided over to the snack table.

“And after some mingling, we can do presents.” Glimmer said excitedly. 

“Before then, Glimmer and I did get you something special.” Bow smiled back at Adora, stopping in the corner near the snack table. He presented Adora proudly with a small miniature figurine of herself. Not She-Ra, like the one that they used in battle simulations, but  _ Adora _ . 

Every detail was perfect, and the piece radiated love and care in a way the purely-functional figure of She-Ra simply didn’t. It made Adora feel seen. Understood.

“Thank you. I love it.” Adora said genuinely. Huh. So that’s what birthdays were about. Sure, this crazy party and fancy seemed like it was more for Glimmer and Bow, but this sincere and thoughtful gift from her two best friends filled her with warmth. There was nothing like this in the Fright Zone.

“Then you’ll love all your others, too! I just couldn’t wait another second to give this to you.” Bow beamed.

“That sounds great.” Adora smiled too. This day was gonna be okay.

** 5\. Twenty-First Birthday **

Catra didn’t get birthdays. Luckily, Adora knew how to explain it to her.

“It’s like Clothes-Day plus Graduation. You become older, get gifts, and there’s even a party.” Adora had told her during Bow’s birthday. Catra still didn’t quite understand parties, but she learned quickly, and by the time her own birthday rolled around, she had a decent grasp. Luckily Bow and Glimmer learned from their error on Adora’s first birthday and didn’t try a surprise party. Somebody would have lost an eye if they pulled something like that.

After Catra, Glimmer had her birthday, which was also a simple affair. Since it was her first birthday that wasn’t happening in the middle of a war, she opted for a quiet celebration with the Best Friend Squad, though she and Bow left before the end to make out. Not that Catra and Adora minded when they were anxious for the opportunity as well.

Then it was Adora’s turn again, but she instantly knew how well the day would go when she woke up to her wonderful girlfriend in her arms. Catra was still fast asleep, experiencing a rare dreamless night, and Adora took the time to just enjoy the quiet bliss. It had been months and she was still ecstatic every time she woke up in bed with Catra. She doubted even years would lessen the thrill.

“You’re staring,” Catra said without opening her eyes.

“Can you blame me? My girlfriend is hot.” Adora chuckled.

“Tough luck, because mine’s smoking.”

“Maybe you should get a bucket of water, then. She could be a fire in disguise.”

“I doubt that, otherwise I’d be burned in several inappropriate places.”

“Catra!” Adora smacked her girlfriend’s shoulder and Catra finally opened her eyes. 

“We’re alone in our bedroom on your birthday, we can be a little spicy.” Catra leaned up and kissed Adora with a grin.

“You’re still embarrassing me.”

“Get used to it, my love. You’re stuck with me until the end of time.”

“I’m not  _ stuck  _ with you, Catra.” Adora clarified. “I’m in a happy relationship with the love of my life.”

“As am I. Trust me, it’s a great feeling.” 

“Don’t I know it. Honestly, I’m not sure what I did to deserve all this.” Adora had spent hours going over all her greatest deeds and couldn’t figure out how she’d earned this wonderful life.

“Love isn’t about deserving. Gods know I haven’t done anything to deserve this.” Catra’s hand unconsciously strayed toward the back of her neck before Adora swiftly caught it. “I think it’s luck more than anything else. Horrible as the War was, we never would have found each other without it, not to mention how slim the odds are that we would be born around the same time.”

“You really have been hanging out with Perfuma.”

“She’s interesting company, more so than I thought a flower princess would be,” Catra admitted. “She makes me think about things I never bothered pondering before.”

“Just don’t wander too deep. Perfuma once was nearly catatonic for a month when she realized that if plants feel pain, then vegetarianism isn’t any more humane than an average diet.” Adora warned. That had been a long three weeks for everyone involved.

“Luckily, I don’t care.” Catra shrugged. “Fish is delicious, and I spent too long without it to give it up now.”

“You said it.” Adora finally sat up, causing Catra to readjust. “Well, Glimmer always wakes people up unreasonably early on their birthdays, so we should probably get dressed.”

“Um, why don’t we stay in bed just a minute longer.” Catra grabbed Adora’s wrist as she tried to get up. 

“Why?”

“Well, I, um,” Catra cleared her throat and started over. “I have something I want to give you.”

“Oh, Catra, you don’t have to-”

“Adora, it’s your birthday. I do have to. Besides, I want.” Catra leaned down and grabbed something from under the bed.

“Oh, you’re prepared.” Adora teased.

“I have been for a little while now.” Catra said with a deep breath. She pulled a cloth out and handed it to her girlfriend. “Open it, and happy birthday.”

Adora unfolded the cloth and within sat Catra’s helmet, cracked evenly in two and covered in scratches. The last time she’d seen it was when she retrieved it from the Velvet Glove many months ago. When Catra hesitantly took it back and hid it away, Adora didn’t think she’d ever see it again.

“You don’t remember this, but that mask is the first gift I ever received. I never had any control of it. It was given to me and taken from me. But now I want to reclaim it by finally deciding what to do with it for myself.” Catra said shakily. “I want you to have it. I know it’s old and broken and represents the worst years of our life, but it also represents us in a way, and like I said, I want to reclaim it. I think there’s no better way to do that than this.”

“Oh, Catra-”

“Wait.” She gently shushed Adora. “I- There’s a reason I waited until today to give this to you. I want it to really mean something, so I’m using it as my proposal to you.” 

“What….”

“Adora, will- will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Adora wasn’t stunned or surprised or ecstatic the way she thought she’d be. All she felt was an overwhelming rightness deep inside. They were destined to be together forever, and it was only a matter of time before one of them made it permanent. In fact, she had Catra’s proposal object hidden under her own side of the bed. She’d been planning to propose next week during the sunset.

“Wait what?” Catra’s jaw dropped.

“I said yes!” the happiness suddenly hit her, and she tackled Catra in a huge hug, knocking them both off the bed.

“Oof!” Catra grunted, hitting the floor.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Adora immediately tried to get off her now-fiancée, but Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist and pulled her back.

“Get back and snuggle me, my-soon-to-be-wife.” She purred.

“Well when you say it like that, how can I possibly say no?”

** +1. The Birth **

“Ma’am?” Adora looked up and saw the nurse standing in the doorway, holding a pile of blankets.

“Yes, what is it?” Adora stood up from her seat in the little waiting room. 

“Your partner is asleep right now, but I thought you might want the new arrival.” The nurse invited. Adora grinned.

“Of course, thank you.” she hurried out of the waiting room and followed the nurse as he guided her through the halls. 

“Your child is very healthy.” The nurse made small-talk. “Have you consulted a mystic about their gender?”

“Yes, they are nonbinary.”

“Oh, my sibling is nonbinary. They’re a healer here.”

“Ah, medicine runs in the family, then?”

“I suppose so. My parents were both mercenaries, so I’m not quite sure where the healing genes came from.”

“My kid’s godparent is going to be a mercenary. My wife lost a bet to a friend when she was a teenager, and now that friend is our first-born’s godparent.” Adora shook her head slightly. Catra had never anticipated having children, so when she wagered godparent rights in a bet with Double Trouble, she had never meant to follow through. 

Of course, the second Catra announced she was pregnant, DT spontaneously appeared and cashed in their dues. Adora had figured if nothing else, it would be a good story to tell the kid one day.

“Untraditional way of picking godparents, but whatever works.” The nurse stopped in front of a door and opened it quietly. Inside, Catra was passed out on a bed next to a little cradle. Adora walked up to the cradle with a quick smile to her resting wife and peered inside.

“Well, hello, little one,” Adora said softly. She glanced over at Catra, who was thankfully still asleep. She needed rest. Adora looked back down at the bundle and slowly lifted it into her arms. “I’m your momma. Your mother is asleep right now, but we can spend a little time together until she wakes up. Would you like that?”

The little baby gurgled and batted at a strand of Adora’s hair. Adora smiled. 

“I’ll give you a moment.” The nurse whispered with a smile before discreetly exiting. Adora looked back down at the baby and felt like her chest would burst. Here they were, her kid. How many times had she dreamed of this? It hadn’t been at all that long since she learned to want things for herself, but she had always had a deep repressed desire for this exact moment. 

Holding a little kitten that looked like a perfect blend of her and her wife. 

“You don’t know it yet, but you are going to be so loved.” She whispered. “I love you, your mother loves you, all of Etheria is bound to love you. How could they not?”

The baby wrapped a small hand around Adora’s finger.

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever done, kiddo. My grand finish.”

“That’s a great name.” Adora looked over and saw Catra watching her with lidded eyes.

“Oh, did I wake you?” she asked worriedly. Catra shook her head.

“It’s alright, I was bound to get up sometime. But, like I said, that’s a great name.”

“What is?”

“Finish. The name of our great magnum opus.” Catra had picked up a few big words for those Mermystery books. Adora was always amused when she pulled them out.”

“Finish isn’t a name.”

“My name is Catra, and yours is Adora. We have no authority on proper naming.” Catra rebuked.

“Let’s protect the kid from our troubles. How about…. Finn?” Adora proposed.

“I love it. Finn.” Catra sat up and Adora walked over to her bed, holding Finn where they could both see them. For that moment, everything was perfect.

“Happy Birthday Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first fluff. This was actually really fun to write and was by far my fastest fic that I've finished. I still have a cake to make today, so that will be fun. If you want to see my fun pictures of that, check out my Tumblr, ChippedCat. I also post previews of all my work there.  
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, and have a wonderful Adora-Day! Until next time!


End file.
